


Gamsea and Siseri

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Commissioned Work, F/M, Face Paint, Fluff, Sopor Slime, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi won't let Gamzee wear his face paint in the sopor. </p>
<p>Commissioned work for Lotsoffantrolls.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamsea and Siseri

**Author's Note:**

> A small piece of fluff commissioned by lotsoffantrolls.tumblr.com!

  “Gamsea! Hold still!” Feferi huffed, and reached up to scrub at Gamzee’s face. He leaned just out of her reach with a sleepy whine of complaint. She grunted and stretched up, managing to press the cloth to his cheek bone. He tipped back with a honk of surprise, and Fef landed on top of him.

  “Ow.” Gamzee said. Feferi pulled herself up quickly, straddling his chest, and reached down to scrub his face. He whined loudly, and tried to twist his face away. “Why’re you doin’ this to me?”

  “If you leave it on, you’ll get the sopor gross, and it’ll _ruin_ your complexion.” Feferi responded. She continued to scrub until her clown was clean. His face was thin and there were dark bags under his eyes. Pity ached deep in Feferi’s heart and she had to fight to keep from squeezing onto him. The thought had crossed her mind that she might very well break the troll if she wasn’t careful.

  He made a sleepy sound, and squirmed around until Feferi lifted herself up on her knees. He flipped over at once, and started to army crawl away. Feferi burst into laughter as she watched his clumsy movements.  She stood up, and tossed the rag over to the sink.

  “C’mon, bed time.” She called after Gamzee. He turned and hissed weakly at her. She blew a raspberry and trotted over. Gamzee gave her a sour look, but she ignored it and reached down to scoop his thin frame up. She tried to ignore the prickle of frustration she felt at his refusal to just obey as well.

  “Aw, Siseri…” He whined loudly at her, and nudged one of his horns against hers. Feferi tilted her head away. Gamzee wasn’t always careful with his horns, and she’d had one too many hard knocks to not be careful. She lugged him over to the coon and lowered him into it. Gamzee squirmed, but he was no match for Feferi, even if he was taller.

  “There!” She said. Her voice squeaked at the end and she giggled as she watched Gamzee flounder and then settle in the sopor. She reached in to help him lean against the edge.

  A moment more, and she was joining him, snuggling down next to him. He twisted and pressed his face against her collar bone. He nuzzled her, and pressed a kiss on her skin.

  “You’re soft.” Gamzee murmered. He kissed her neck, and then behind her jaw, at the start of her fin.

  “Oh! That tickles.” Feferi said. She batted at Gamzee, and he pressed a kiss to her soft fingertips. He was trying to be sweet, Feferi knew, perhaps in hopes of being allowed to stay up even later. “Go to sleep.”

  Gamzee honked, low and long, drawing out the sound. It ended abruptly when Feferi flicked him on the nose.

 He gave her a wounded and shocked look. His mouth made a near perfect o shape. Feferi burst into laughter, and Gamzee honked again, this one short and surprised. He pressed his face into her shoulder and grumbled.

  “O-oh, Gamsea.” She said through her giggles. She pet his hair, and then wrapped her arms around him. “Go to sleep.”

  Gamzee complied, closing his eyes and nuzzling under her chin. Feferi crooned, and began to stroke her fingers through his hair as the sopor overtook both of them.


End file.
